


Midnight Lit By Stovetop

by Holly55



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: after ep ignis i was really inspired to start writing again for some reason, i actually hate this but i gotta post it to keep up motivation, so here ya go, so i chose a little prompt like salsa dancing, uhhhh i was bored? also listening to Havana a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly55/pseuds/Holly55
Summary: Really feeling the song Havana right now, so I made a short fic inspired by it, as well as the dances in the music video. I know I really can't write dancing well but i mean ?????? fuck it. Hopefully this inspires more motivation for me as I haven't written anything in a long time, let alone posted something on here. If I do, expect to see more FFXV.





	Midnight Lit By Stovetop

A typically dark night was fast approaching the party of four. Their seemingly endless journey across the various towns of Duscae was, excitedly, coming to an end for the night. Thankfully, for Ignis, this meant a chance to stretch his legs and take a break from driving, while simultaneously flexing his cooking abilities. Ah, the joys of cooking. So many possibilities, so many options! It really was one of his more preferred forms of art. Amidst Ignis’s daydreaming, Prompto shook his shoulder perhaps a touch too violently for comfort next to him.

“Hey, Ignis, are you hearing this? Maybe we should stop sooner than the map says and camp for tonight. Y’know, to uh…Experience more of what nature has to offer?” It was very clear the three friends were working tirelessly at an idea to spark Ignis’s approval. Though, unbeknownst to them, tonight wasn’t going to require much persuading.

“Hmm,” Ignis hummed in thought for a moment, his hand instinctively sliding partially down the wheel of the Regalia in preparation for a turn.

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt.” Prompto’s grin was entirely too audible in his voice as he practically leapt from his seat. This response irked Ignis a bit, as it had always bothered him that none of the others preferred to wear their seatbelts. However, this irritation wasn’t going to last too much longer, thankfully, as they were quickly approaching a campsite up ahead.

“Ah, as a matter of fact, we’ve reached a campsite now.” An audible sigh of relief parted from Noctis, who slumped back in his seat.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy to camp, ever.” He said, sounding more and more tired with every passing word. Ignis’s eyes rolled almost on instinct as he pulled off to the side of the dirt path they had be following, and slowed the car enough to put it into park. Before he could even turn off the ignition, Prompto, followed by Gladio, jumped over their section of the door and sprinted to the site.

“Ugh,” Ignis sighed, though less irritably than had it been about the seatbelts.

“Don’t forget the tents!” He called, stepping out from the car and shutting the door like any self-respecting human would. As he stepped around the front of the car with Noctis in tow, Ignis took a moment to readjust his glasses with his finger, before then making his way uphill. Once they stepped onto the flat campground, Noctis immediately fell forward,

“Finally, solid ground,” He mumbled, stretching his arms out as far as he could. Prompto actually cart wheeled himself over to the young prince, falling sideways next to him with a small ‘oof’.

“Ahhh! Somehow, rocks in my back have never felt any better.” He sighed nostalgically.

“Y’know, I love sitting in a car all day as much as the next guy, but sometimes you just gotta stretch out and relax!” As if on cue, Gladio had dropped a rolled up tent next to Prompto, who flinched hard and shrieked briefly.

“What the hell, man! At least _warn_ a guy!” Gladio and Noct both laughed at Prompto’s expense, while Ignis just shook his head.

“While it _is_ a viable opportunity for rest, we can’t forget that our travels will resume again promptly tomorrow morning,” He said,

“So, please, try to refrain from being too overly excited _now_.” Restlessness was common among the group of boys, often after driving extremely long distances. Ignis knew this game all too well. They would stop for a brief period of time, the three of them would want to ‘stretch their legs’, and end up playing some ridiculous game that lasted all night, much to Ignis’s dismay the following morning where he has to handle three disgruntled and tired boys instead of his usual one.

“C’mon, Iggy,” Gladio said,

“You gotta lighten up a little and just relax.”

“I am well aware,” Ignis replied quickly,

“Although, I find cooking after a long day to be extremely relaxing.” Already he was making himself busy finding pots and pans to use for tonight’s dinner. Times like these he actually preferred to be left alone with his thoughts, hoping to come up with new ways of improving his dishes. Having already set up his work station, complete with his stovetop burner and cutting board, Ignis began the process of picking ingredients for his dish.

“Hey, Gladio,” Noct said,

“Prompto and I are gonna go look around in the woods behind the camp. Wanna come?” The idea sounded a bit trivial, but of course this appealed to the treasure-hunting interest in Gladio greatly.

“You bet. Get a head start on me, you’ll need it.” Gladio taunted to the two boys, one of who stuck his tongue out at him, while the other flatly flipped him off.

“Fine, but we’ll see who can find the most treasure when there’s two against one.” Noct shot back, followed by a high five from Prompto. Then the two raced down the camp trail into the dark woods, their lights illuminating a path for them. Gladio then returned his focus to Ignis.

“Hey, do you mind?” He asked softly. Gladio never felt it was fair to leave Ignis alone all the time, especially while they were off having fun without him. He knew that cooking was Ignis’s favorite pastime, but he wasn’t sure just how much fun he could have with it, and for how long.

“Not at all,” Ignis replied without looking up from his task. A basket sat on the small counter in front of him, filled almost to the brim with ingredients of all kinds, though he seemed to be searching for something specific.

“I prefer solitude during nights like this; it allows me to clear my thoughts.” While his answer may have sounded dodgy, truthfully it was anything but. He really did like silence during still nights and peaceful mornings. Why else did they think he liked to wake up so early?

“If you say so, just call me if you need something.” Gladio pat Ignis’s shoulder reassuringly before jogging off towards the woods, pausing for a brief moment to turn on his light before heading towards the faint glowing blue radiating from the duo.

~

It had been close to an hour since the three boys departed on their own adventure, just as Ignis thought they would, and dinner was nearly done. There were just a few key components to the dish left to throw in before giving a few last stirs of the pot. The aroma around camp was heavenly, and Ignis sighed an accomplished breath as he stepped back to take a look at his handiwork. It wasn’t often he got the chance to admire a dish he created properly, since he was usually rushed by Noctis and company. Though, it wasn’t a problem to Ignis, he appreciated knowing his food was loved by his friends. He had a few minutes before he needed to add the last of his ingredients to the pot, so he sat back for a moment in one of the collapsible chairs Gladio had set down earlier, and turned on the portable radio on his work station next to him. Usually, he was comfortable listening to any type of music, so long as he was in the mood, and tonight felt like a good night to be flexible. Switching to any radio station he could find with music, he finally settled on one to stay on for awhile.

About 2 songs into Ignis’s break, a small breeze rolled by through the trees, rattling branches and shaking the leaves. By no means was it a cold night, but Ignis found himself with a small chill. Figuring he just needed to move a bit more, he stood up from his chair and proceeded to inspect his dish still cooking on the stovetop.

“Better put those in now, lest they set for too long.” He said to himself, scraping the chopped ingredients up from the cutting board and tossing them into the pot. After that, he gave the stew he was preparing a few good stirs before placing a lid over it and turning the burner down low. Now, all he had to do was let it rest until his friends returned. Just as he was about to turn around his ears picked up on the sound of something not too far off. It was a bit like…a _clank_.

“Who’s there?” Ignis said firmly, though not too loud, he didn’t want to attract the attention of his friends. Who knows? Perhaps it was magitek, and he couldn’t risk letting them catch Noctis off guard now. His eyes scanned the area around the camp, getting ready to attack if need be. Again, he heard another sound, though now it had turned into rustling…

“Show yourself.” Ignis declared into the dark of night, and it took a few seconds before an answer came out,

“Whoa, whoa, hold on there, petty boy, it’s just me.” Aranea appeared from between two trees, hands up in mock-surrender as she approached the camp. It became increasingly apparent to Ignis that she liked to refer to everyone among their friend group ‘pretty boy’ now.

“Ah, Aranea. Pardon my hastiness,” Ignis began,

“I wasn’t aware you’d be dropping by.” Oh, there goes the sarcasm. It’s so hard to contain around her, especially with how nonchalant her demeanor always was.

“Sorry about that, but you know how it goes,” She said with a smile,

“Gotta keep you on your toes. But enough about me, what’re you doing out here by yourself?” Aranea asked as she sat in the chair previously occupied by Ignis, crossing her legs in one fluid motion as she sat.

“Taking some time to find yourself, or just having fun?”

“Neither, as it were. I’m waiting for Noct and the others to return.” Aranea nodded in understanding, before sighing and slouching back just a bit more.

“So this is what you do when no one’s watching, huh?” She said, examining the makeshift kitchen he had set up. She then turned her attention towards the radio, where the hosts had just finished a story covering an event held recently in Lestallum.

“You’re a man of simple pleasures, aren’t you?”

“I’d like to think so, yes.” Ignis replied, almost as a taunt. Aranea laughed out loud, though enough to maintain composure, and stood up to take a second look around the camp.

“Well, whatever, your cooking always smells great, so I have to give you props for something.” She smiled, however, this time, Ignis was a little unsure of whether or not it was meant to be taken jokingly or not. He crossed his arms casually, and leaned back slightly onto the clean portion of the table to look at her.

“How flattering. Though, it’s a bit embarrassing to think I’ve never offered you a share in my cooking.” This was true, Ignis was already reaching for a bowl to pour some of the waiting stew into when Aranea put up her hands,

“Please, I couldn’t. I appreciate it, but I couldn’t steal the first bite,” She chuckled, taking a moment to unhinge her bulky armor and set it on the ground next to the chair. Ignis set the bowl down, though didn’t put it away. He figured she’d want some once everyone else arrived, as they should be back any minute.

“If you insist.”

~

About 20 minutes had gone by, far too long to keep up formalities between the two. Ignis had resulted in sitting in a chair across from Aranea, though with not much of a distance between them as to keep up with conversation. Occasionally she would comment on the song playing at the time, and they would exchange a few sarcastic remarks about lyrics or such, and then resume the conversation. Though, it was during a lull in the topic where a song that sparked Aranea’s particular interest came on,

“Whoa, this isn’t on their usual list of songs, is it?” She asked with a grin, waiting for more playful banter to arise. The song hadn’t quite started yet, as the hosts were saying their exiting lines.

“I believe not,” Ignis said in remark,

“However, I appreciate a change of pace.” The song now began to pick up,

“ _Havana, ooh na-na,_ ”

“ _Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na,_ ”

“You know, I never learned how to salsa dance.” Aranea said suddenly, breaking the smoothness of the song, though in such a way that Ignis didn’t seem to mind much.

“Is that so?” He asked, making a deciding move to stand from his chair.

“It’s quite simple, actually.” Aranea could suddenly feel a twinge of color creep to her cheeks as she laughed a bit. How forward of him!

“Oh, is this a dance request?” She teased, standing up herself, though she hardly felt prepared for this. Thankfully, she had already removed her armor, leaving just her casual clothes that typically sit beneath them. She was still in her boots; however, she figured that was the most appropriate item of clothing for such a dance at this time.

“Well, then, go on with it. Lead the way,” She grinned, placing her hands on her hips, almost as a way to say ‘what are you waiting for?’. There was barely any hesitation as Ignis stepped forward and extended a hand to her, which she took graciously, presumably to end the anticipation. He then straightened a bit, and reached out to take her other hand and place it around the side of his shoulder, almost to his back. He then dropped his other hand to her waist, and with her first hand locked with his, he lead her in the first few steps to the song.

“ _He took me back to east Atlanta, na-na-na,_ ”

_“All of my heart is in Havana, there’s something ‘bout his manners, Havana ooh na-na,”_

The first steps went a bit slow, though, Aranea assumed it was because he was helping her learn properly first. Though, a bit to her surprise, he picked up the pace just as the music had. It wasn’t hard for her to keep up with him however, as she had previously learned _a bit_ of salsa techniques. She smiled a little more when the steps picked up as they twirled around once. She planted her boots firm in the dirt under her heels and pressed up a bit more against Ignis’s frame. After all, this was meant to be a dance of passion.

“It seems you’re not having much trouble,” Ignis said with a twinge of sass in his voice. Aranea laughed, but only briefly, as she began to change pace with him, and eventually, lead him in the steps.

“No, not really.” She said, extending out from his arm and twirling once, before he pulled her back into rhythm. The steps were getting a bit heavier between the two, both wanting to maintain a level of dominance during the dance. As Aranea stepped back again, Ignis quickly pulled her back in, as a sort of proof of power. Aranea smirked under the cover of the dimly lit section of camp, further pressing their bodies together, now feeling as the two now moved themselves equally and as one. Their hips rocking in tune, as well as their steps falling into place one after the other. It was almost perfectly timed symmetry, each circle around the fire careful, yet precise, each twirl and extend of the arm beautifully poised.

“ _Havana ooh na-na,”_

“ _Half of my heart is in Havana ooh na-na,_ ”

Their steps picked up just a bit more, the energy between them carrying both through to the end. Their chemistry was undeniable, even to each other, as they both remained in tune.

“ _He took me back to East Atlanta ooh na-na,”_

“ _All of my heart is in Havana, my heart is in Havana, Havana ooh na-na,”_

Perfectly on cue, at the drop of the beat, they had twirled once into a dip, and they both paused to breathe for a moment. Aranea chuckled quietly, as she was out of breathe and trying hard to conserve what little she had left. Ignis, on the other hand, helped to straighten the both of them, carefully pulling her back into a stand before reaching up to adjust the position of his glasses, with a small clearing of his throat.

“Well, that was fun.” She said, sitting down once again with a small sigh and a possibly flirtatious smile.

“Indeed, I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Ignis replied, hesitating momentarily to return her look before turning back to the stew. It needed another good stir, before he shut off the heat and poured himself a bowl, as well as a second.

“Now, I insist you try a dish of mine before any further conversation, _or_ dancing.”


End file.
